So Long as I Have You
by LarcSakurai
Summary: So long as Ludwig has his Italy, he can make it through anything


He entered the room in silence, moving swift across the floor to discard his uniform and find proper nightclothes. He was tense, aching and stiff at every movement as the demands of the day settled into his joints. Ludwig slumped onto the bed, holding his head as thoughts and mistakes swirled inside it. He couldn't be expected to sleep like this, not after a day like today. Everything had been a giant whirlwind, people demanding and screaming and beginning to wear on the German's patience. He pulled on the black silk pants and slumped back onto the bed, staring up at the blank ceiling above. If only his head could be so clear.

"Doitsu...?"

Ludwig sat up, turning his gaze across the room to where Feliciano stood in the threshold. The Italian wore only one of Ludwig's white long-sleeve shirts barely concealing the fact Feli was wearing nothing beneath it. The fresh scent of vanilla shampoo drifted in, his hair still damp from a recent shower. Ludwig's gaze fell. He'd been neglecting Feliciano as of late. He had been so tense and angry after coming in from the day's business, torn by decisions and stupid mistakes that he took it out on the only thing keeping him sane. He was surprised the Italian was still talking to him but Ludwig supposed that was just how Feliciano was.

"I'm sorry... Did I wake you..?"

"Nien..." Ludwig cracked a sardonic smile. "I only wish I could sleep."

Feliciano came closer, sitting on the edge of the bed and it was only now Ludwig realized he held a steaming cup of tea in his hands. The German gently accepted it, sipping lightly at the sweet liquid, grimacing at the horrendous sweetness of it.

"D-Did I use too much sugar?" Feliciano's curl leapt straight up, his eyes trembling with the effort not to cry. "I-I'm sorry, I'll go fix it! I-I just wanted to do something nice for Doitsu but I just mess it all up and.. and you've been so sad and angry lately because you're working so hard and I'm not strong enough to support myself and.. and.."

Ludwig set the tea aside, reaching out to hold the sobbing mass of Italy in his arms. He said nothing, simply ran his fingers through the auburn hair and rocked him gently. He felt giulty making Feliciano worry like this when he had so much else to worry about right now. He gently kissed the Italian's forehead, wiping away his tears as he tipped the other's chin up to face him.

"It's a little sweet but I love it.. You did a great job, Italia." He leaned in to kiss the smaller man, all the pain and worry melting away at the brush of thier lips. How had he lived without these lips, these hands, this warm heart to hold him before? How had he survived without this love to come home to? He needed this. This warmth, this love, something good and pure and warm to come home to after a day of hell on earth. It was these moments that made all the pain and strife worthwhile.

"Y-You're sure...? I'm sorry I'm such a burden and that I don't do anything ri-" Anything left to say was lost in another kiss. He melted into the warm mouth above him clinging onto Ludwig's broad shoulders. He needed this strength, this protection, when he felt like he was at his lowest. Germany held so much more of a burden on these strong shoulders, worked so much harder. He would always care for Feliciano with this might, provide him with anything Feli could not quite afford on his own or defend himself with. In return, he would keep these broad shoulders warm at night and hold them up when they sagged under the burdens of the world. He would keep Doitsu's head up high so that together they could face this world head on.

"Ja." A single tear fell from Ludwig's eyes. "So long as I have you... I need nothing else. I cannot.. begin to think of where I would be without you."

"I-I love you Doitsu..." he tucked himself into the other's chest, running his fingers along the muscle as the curl formed a heart. "I love you so much... I've never loved anyone like this before.."

Ludwig chuckled lightly, smiling as he nuzzled the little hair heart. "Ich liebe dich, mein Italia. I love you... I need you."

"I can't live without you.."

Ludwig laid back and pulled the covers tight around them, holding the most important thing in this world at his side. This was all he needed, this was all that mattered. This warmth, this love, and the little Italian held tight within his arms. So long as he had this to come back to every night the world could throw all it wanted to at him. He would bear through any pain or strife so long as he had his beloved Italy at his side to make it all melt away in the end.


End file.
